one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anger vs Mulan (Pixar vs Disney) Season 1 Episode 2
Anger (Pixar) vs Mulan (Disney) Season 1 Episode 2 Disney vs Pixar Pre Fight Anger roared in anger. He had just found out that Riley was dead. "Welp. Good bye everyone, we are about to be shut down and going to the human world." said Joy. "Yes indeed. Ugh." said Disgust. "Anger, what's the matter?" said Joy. "I have to GO IN THE DANG HUMAN WORLD! "Ok?" said Sadness. Then finally, after goodbyes and hugs, Riley was dead. Anger opened his eyes, and he was staring at a girl. "Uh... are you ok?" asked Mulan. "Ok? Of course I AM OK!" yelled Anger. "Ok jeez." said Mulan. "You don't say jeez at me!!!" yelled Anger. "I can talk how I want to talk!" said Mulan a little more sternly. "YOUR FRICKING UGLY!" yelled Anger. Mulan gasped. Mulan then grabbed her sword. "You'll regret what you said." said Mulan. FIGHT! The Fight 60... Mulan quickly lunged into the air and swung her sword at Anger. Anger dodged the blow and fire came out of his head. Anger launched at Mulan, head first, with his head on fire. Mulan quickly dodged Anger and whacked him to the ground with her stick. "HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Anger. 50... Anger kicked Mulan in the face, and then punched her in the guy. Mulan quickly punched him hard in the face, and then kicked him out of the house. Anger flew into a tree and roared in anger. Anger punched Mulan so hard in the gut, Mulan flew into The Great Wall Of China. 40... Mulan quickly recovered and ran at Anger. Mulan grabbed Anger's face and slammed it into The Great Wall Of China, and then whacked him in the face with the butt of her sword. Anger was bleeding on his head. Mulan then jumped in the air and kicked Anger backwards. 30... "Is that all you got?" asked Mulan angrily. Anger lunged at Mulan and punched her in the face, and then tackled her and started punching her all over. "NO OBVIOUSLY!" yelled Anger. Anger then kicked Mulan in the face, and finally kicked her into hay. 20... "HA! WEAK!" yelled Anger. Mulan got out of the hay and swung her 2 swords at Anger. Mulan kicked Anger in the face, punched him in the gut, grabbed him and chucked him to the ground, and then slashed her swords across Anger's face. Anger got a nasty cut. "STUPID!" yelled Anger. 10... Mulan then jumped on a roof and tumbled into Anger. They both punched and kicked each other while rolled into a ball rolling all over the place. Deadpool then walked over to them/. "Hem Hem." said Deadpool. They stopped. "Don't fight, and give me a Chimichanga." said Deadpool. Anger kicked Deadpool into the sky, and then lunged at Mulan with his head on fire. The head but rammed into Mulan, and Mulan turned on fire, and burned to death. K.O!!!!!!!!! "HA! I just got born into the real world and I already killed a warrior!" shouted Anger as he walked away quickly. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ANGER!!!!!!! Next time Randy (Monsters. Inc) vs Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Category:'Disney vs DreamWorks' themed One Minute Melees Category:Disney vs Pixar